100 Themes: Alois x Ciel
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Behold! The 100 Themes challenge using Alois and Ciel! Prepare for crack, yaoi, fluff, angst, and much much more! Any questions? Inquire inside. Please Read and Review! Tell us how we did! Alois x Ciel ...discontinued, sorry. :(
1. 96  In the Storm

Here's a new story for you guys! My friend and I decided to start another roleplay along with "Every Rose Has A Thorn", so we chose to do an Alois x Ciel roleplay. But this is unique in the fact that we're doing the 100 Themes challenge. We're doing our...fifth one now. Just so you know, it isn't going to be in order. And a good handful of them are going to have limes and/or lemons in them. So be careful. I'll warn you beforehand.

To start you off, I'll post a clean one. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters.

Warnings: None. This time.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aw, it's raining." Alois pouted childishly, looking out the window. He turned to Ciel. "What should we do to entertain ourselves? We could play a game!"<p>

"What kind of game?" Ciel sighed, admiring his fingernails with disinterest.

"Um… I don't know." The elder earl kicked back in his chair. They were in the sitting room at the Trancy estate with nothing to do. "Why don't you choose this time?"

"Because you always say I'm too boring." Ciel replied.

"Well, you are." Alois giggled. "But I _always _choose and it's not fair for you, so you choose."

"Fine… How about we play a board game?" Ciel suggested.

"Okay!" The blonde smiled and dug through some cabinets until he found one. "Ciel I found-" Alois squeaked and dropped the box when there was a flash of lightning. He picked it back up, trembling as he walked over to a table and set it down. "This one's my favorite. It's the best game ever." He smiled slightly. "Your company made it, too."

"Well, of course." Ciel walked over and sat at the table, raising an eyebrow at his rival. "You go first."

Alois took his turn, accidentally knocking his piece over as a roll of thunder growled from outside. "O-oops… S-sorry." He righted his piece. "Your turn, Ciel-kun."

"Are you okay?" Ciel moved his piece. "…are you scared?"

"N-no!" The blonde retorted. "Of course not!" He took his turn.

Ciel let a cruel smile spread over his face. "Really?"

Alois blushed, looking away. "Your turn, Ciel-chan." He flinched at the next flash of lightning.

"You are scared." Ciel stood, walking over to the older earl. "Is it loud noises that scare you?"

A loud peal of thunder rippled through the room and Alois squeaked, covering his ears as he trembled.

The Phantomhive boy crouched beside him, seeing the familiar fear. "Alois…"

The elder earl whimpered and opened his eyes to try smiling at Ciel. "I-I'm not scared. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Ciel tried not to smile, straightening up and turning his back to Alois. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Alois tried to stay brave, sitting up straight. "Y-your turn, Ciel-kun."

Ciel simply moved his piece, barely looking at the board. "Go, fraidy cat."

"I'm not scared!" The blonde retorted, moving his piece with trembling fingers. "I just didn't e-expect a thunderstorm today, th-that's all."

"You're stuttering." Ciel sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, a smirk on his face. He moved his piece.

"I-I am not!" Alois tensed as the lightning flashed, closing his eyes. "Y-you're hearing things!"

"R-really?" The younger earl joked, almost cruelly. "The storm isn't that bad."

"Th-that's because you-" The elder of the two stopped, flinching as another rumble of thunder sounded. He whimpered, resisting the urge to dash under the table.

Ciel laughed. "I never thought I'd see _you _squirm."

"I-it's not funny!" Alois blushed, opening his eyes to glare at Ciel. "You have your f-fears, too!"

"Do I?" His voice was a dark chuckle. "Not like you, fraidy cat."

"I-I bet you do!" Alois looked down, his face red with humiliation. "D-don't laugh at me!"

"Why not? You're quite cute when you're red."

"Because it's n-not funny!" He snapped, his voice cracking as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Ciel stood again, striding over to him. "You really are scared…" He touched Alois' cheek softly.

The blonde earl closed his eyes. "Y-yes, I am! Are you happy now?" A stray tear slid down his cheek and he trembled, thunder crashing loud enough to shake the walls.

Ciel wiped the tear away and hugged him. "It's okay…" _Why am I doing this? _

Alois shoved him away. "N-no! No, you d-don't care!" He wiped his eyes, glaring at Ciel. "Y-you're just laughing at me!"

"No, I was." The other boy sighed. "I'm sorry. I was only joking around."

"Well I wasn't! Wh-what if I joked about one of your worst f-fears?" Alois stood, his body going rigid in the lightning that flashed. "I-it's not funny!"

"S-sorry." Ciel whimpered fakely, putting a guilty look on his face. He went over and shut the curtains, jumping a little as the thunder crashed.

Alois watched Ciel, almost pouting as he glared. "D-don't mock me." He sat down again, wringing his hands anxiously.

"That wasn't me mocking you." Ciel grabbed the throw blanket and threw it over Alois' head as a comfort tool.

The elder earl peeked at his rival from under the blanket. "Y-you actually jumped?"

Ciel nodded. "I didn't expect it to flash right then." He sat down on the couch. "My mom taught me a trick against the thunder."

"R-really?" Alois walked over and sat next to him, pulling the blanket around himself.

The younger earl nodded again. "Yeah. Count in between the thunder. It helps."

There was another rumble of thunder. The blonde squeaked, hiding in the blanket. "Does it work?" His voice came muffled through the cloth.

"That…and listening to a heartbeat helps me." Ciel blushed a little.

Alois paused. "C-can I…listen to your heartbeat, Ciel?"

Ciel blinked, surprised. "W-well, I guess…"

Alois crawled out from the blanket, leaning over and resting his head on Ciel's chest. He let out a breath, listening. The young Phantomhive blushed brighter, wrapping his arms around Alois. The thunder rumbled again and he started counting quietly.

The elder earl tensed and whimpered quietly, but slowly relaxed in Ciel's arms. "Your heartbeat sounds nice, Ciel-kun…"

Ciel's heart fluttered. "Thanks." He hugged Alois a little.

Alois giggled. "Your heart's beating faster…" He murmured.

"N-no it's not." Ciel blushed.

"Yes, it is…" He sighed contentedly, not even flinching at the next roll of thunder. "It sounds nice."

Ciel just stayed quiet, hugging Alois almost tightly. Alois closed his eyes, relaxing completely in Ciel's embrace. After a while, he fell fast asleep.

The younger earl sighed, holding him. _My heart's pounding…but not hurting… _

Alois stirred slightly, muttering sleepily. "I… I love you… Ciel-kun…"

Ciel blushed. "Wh-what?" He moved a bit. "Ah… I-I…" _It's okay. He was just mumbling. He's not really… Why is my stomach fluttering, then?_

* * *

><p>Aww...how cute. Anyways, I'll post the next one as soon as I can! (It will have a mild lime in it...) Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. 53 Keeping A Secret

Hey guys! Updated before school started, as promised. This chapter is actually the first theme we'd written, but I won't be uploading them in order. ^^ Um...not much to say. School is starting in about two weeks, so I might not be able to update as quickly next time. Between school, a project, and getting a job, I'm going to be busy. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshituji or any of the characters.

Warnings: Alois and his normal level of pervy-ness...nothing much though. Almost-lime, but not quite.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alois smiled. Today was Ciel's birthday, and the blonde was graced with the honor of distracting the young earl while the servants prepared a feast.<p>

The Trancy boy moved his chess piece. "Your turn, Ciel-kun."

"Hum..." Ciel moved his piece, almost smiling at the strategy in his head.

"Interesting." Alois took his turn. "Maybe I was mistaken." He smiled, looking at the chess board. "Maybe you can beat me."

"I know I can." Ciel's eyes narrowed in his confidence as he moved another piece.

"You shouldn't be over-confident, Ciel-kun. It may be your downfall." Alois moved his piece. "Check."

Ciel almost smiled. "That was my plan." He took Alois' king, making the older earl realize that he left himself open by moving to get Ciel. "Checkmate."

The blonde earl frowned. "…you beat me." He said his tone disbelieving.

Ciel smiled. "Of course I did. You're surprised?"

"I've never met someone that could beat me." Alois studied the board for a second before sitting back. "Incredible."

Ciel smirked. "Of course."

The blonde pouted. "You cheated, didn't you?"

"I don't cheat. I'm just smarter." Ciel beamed, almost mocking.

"You are not! I'm just as smart as you."

"No, you're not." Ciel got up, turning to the door.

Alois quickly stood, grabbing onto Ciel's sleeve. "No! I mean… Why don't we play another game?"

The Phantomhive frowned, pulling his arm away. "After I get a drink."

"Why don't you call Sebastian, then?" Alois smiled. "I'm sure he'll bring us some tea."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. "…fine. Sebastian!"

Sebastian entered a moment later and bowed. "Do you need something, young master?"

"I would like a drink. Something exotic." The boy commanded. "Oh, and could you bring me my book? I left it in the library."

"Certainly." The butler left.

Alois smiled. "So, Ciel, what game should we play next?"

"I don't know. What do you want to play?" He flopped back in his chair. _What are they planning? _

"Well…we could play truth or dare." Alois smiled wider, a mischievous look entering his eyes. "Or…we could play an _adult _game…"

Ciel blinked. "Adult game?" He sounded almost confused. _What is Alois talking about? Adults are too busy to play games. _

"Sure, Ciel…" The blonde earl walked over to Ciel, leaning in close to him. "Like adults do when they're alone…"

Ciel leaned way back in his chair, trying to stop the blush that was creeping up his face. "What do you mean? I don't understand what you're getting at. Adults don't have their own games."

Alois giggled and sat in Ciel's lap, straddling him and linking his arms around his rival's neck. "Aw, you mean Sebastian never taught you anything about this?"

"Ahh…W-what are you doing?" Ciel blushed brightly, trying to move back further away from Alois.

"Surely you know where babies come from, Ciel." Alois leaned in, their faced mere centimeters away from each other. "Well, that's kind of what we're going to do…a little different, though."

"W-what?" Ciel seemed flustered and unsure for once. "G-get off!"

"But Ciel… I promise you'll love it…" The blonde earl pouted childishly.

"N-no I want you to get off! If you don't hurry I'll call Sebastian!"

"Oh? Do you really want him to see you like this?" Alois smirked and touched his lips to Ciel's neck, biting softly.

Ciel gasped, his head automatically turning away. He gripped the chair. "A-Alois!"

The elder earl licked Ciel's neck, smiling. "Ciel…did you just cry out my name?"

"W-what? No. You need to get off of me." His voice and body betrayed his thoughts.

"Oh…but you don't really want me to, now do you?" Alois let his hands wander under Ciel's shirt and bit his neck again.

The younger earl stared at him, wide-eyed. "Y-yes! I mean no!" His stomach tensed.

"No…you don't want me to stop?" The blonde-haired earl slowed his hands' movements and moved to nibble on Ciel's collarbone.

"Ah! Get off!" He smacked Alois over the head, flushed.

Alois laughed and pulled away to look at Ciel. "Are you sure, Ciel-kun?" Ciel was bright red and panting, but he didn't answer. The Trancy boy smiled and held Ciel's chin. "You should make up your mind, Ciel-kun. Stop thinking for once. What does your body want?"

"What? I don't want this." Ciel closed his eyes.

Alois laughed and very lightly brushed his hand over Ciel's nipple. "Are you sure, Ciel-chan?"

"Ah!" The younger boy squeaked, pushing back into the chair.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He smiled.

Sebastian knocked and entered. "Bocchan, I have brought your boo-" He paused and looked at the two earls on the chair, clearing his throat before continuing. "Bocchan, I have brought your book and some drinks."

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel shoved Alois off of him. "Thank you." He tried putting on his grumpiest face.

Alois laughed and sat on the arm of Ciel's chair. Sebastian served the smoothie-like drink and offered a glass to Ciel. "You asked for something exotic, my lord, so I prepared peach-mango margaritas."

"Thank you." Ciel grabbed it, downing the glass quickly.

The demon smiled mischievously and gave a glass to Alois. The elder earl drank his slower than Ciel had.

"Do not drink too much, my lord. I would not want you to spoil your appetite." Sebastian offered Ciel another glass.

Ciel sipped this one slower. "I will not spoil my appetite." His cheeks were already turning pink from the alcohol.

Sebastian chuckled. "If you say so, young master. Do you need anything else?"

"No." He looked down, annoyed.

The butler bowed and left. Alois smiled. "How do you like your drink, Ciel-chan?"

"It's not bad." He sipped it again.

The blonde giggled. "I agree. I think it's _very _good." He smiled at Ciel, lightly tracing the back of his neck.

Ciel shivered, glaring at Alois and finishing his drink, his blush getting deeper.

"Aw…don't glare at me." Alois grinned. "I didn't _do _anything." Ciel set his cup down, staying quiet now and fiddling with his ring. "Unless…you _want _me to do something." The elder earl softly brushed his neck again. "Hm, Ciel-kun?"

Goosebumps rose, making Ciel shiver. "N-no. Cut it out."

Alois smirked and leaned over, licking the edge of Ciel's ear. "If you're sure, Ciel."

He shivered again and flinched away. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel good, Ciel-chan…" Alois purred, moving down to lick his neck.

Ciel blushed, moving away again. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"You can't tell me that doesn't feel good." Alois grinned.

Ciel's face turned a darker shade of red. "C-cut it out."

"Okay." The blonde earl smiled and leaned back along the chair arm, lightly tracing circles on the back of Ciel's neck. "Your wish is my command, _my lord._" He finished his drink, bursting into giggles.

He stayed quiet for a moment, and then pushed Alois away. "N-no!"

"No?" Alois pouted and moved to the other arm of the chair. "You're _boring _Ciel-chan."

"Boring? How am I boring? I just…don't." Ciel looked away.

"Why not?" Alois whined childishly. "You know you like it."

"N-no, I don't." He looked down.

"I don't believe you." The elder earl said stubbornly. "Prove it."

"H-how do I prove that?" Ciel frowned.

"Well…" Alois thought for a moment. "Try to resist my advances. But you can't move. You have to tell me to stop, and you have to mean it." He smiled mischievously. "Deal?"

Ciel glared at him for a few moments. "Fine. If I say stop, you'll stop for sure. If you don't, I'll yell for Sebastian."

"Okay, sounds lovely." He giggled and turned so he was straddling Ciel's lap. Alois smiled and leaned in to slowly lick Ciel's neck.

Ciel blushed, his body betraying him. The older earl softly bit his neck, sucking and leaving a mark as his hands slide under Ciel's shirt. Ciel closed his eyes, trying to count to ten, thinking that would be enough to make him not sound like a chicken. _S-seven… _He moaned softly, losing count again. _T-two…three… _Alois moved to lick his collarbone, lightly brushing his fingers across Ciel's nipples.

Ciel gasped, his brain blanking again. "A-Alois s-stop!" He hated to admit that it felt good.

The blonde gently kissed his collarbone. "Are you sure?"

"Um…mn…no. I mean yes." He moved his neck.

"You said no first." murmured Alois as he rubbed his rival's nipples again. "Make up your mind, Ciel-chan… Do you want me to stop?" He sucked on Ciel's collarbone, biting and licking gently.

Ciel's resistance continued to melt away. "I-mn…" He pushed his chest towards Alois' hands, blushing.

"I'll take that as a no." Alois moved one of his hands to Ciel's thigh, softly biting his neck.

The younger earl gasped, twitching a bit. "Mn…no…" His body tensed.

"No, don't stop?" He smiled and started sliding Ciel's shirt up.

"…no! S-st-" A gasp cut him off as he looked away, his breath picking up.

There was a knock at the door again and Sebastian peeked in. "Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth would like to request your company in the dining room." He paused, looking between the two flustered earls.

Ciel blinked, blushing brighter and shoving Alois off of him. "Y-yes, of course." He got up, trying to fix his shirt.

The demon smiled slightly and took the finished dishes, bowing and leaving. Alois giggled and stood, brushing himself off. "Are you ready, Ciel-chan?"

"Yes! I can't believe…" Ciel grumbled, walking out.

Alois followed, grabbing Ciel's hand. "You liked it."

He pulled out of Alois' grip. "No."

The blonde smiled. "You liked it, and you know it." He laughed. "You can't deny it."

"S-shut up. No, I can't. I have Elizabeth." Ciel walked to the dining room door.

"If you say so, Ciel-chan." Alois let Ciel walk in first.

"L-Lizzie!" Ciel exclaimed as Elizabeth glomped him.

Just then, the candles all lit at once and revealed various friends of the Phantomhive family, including Prince Soma, Agni, the Undertaker, Lau and Ran Mao.

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" The group chorused.

Ciel blinked in surprise. "W-what? Oh…" He couldn't help but smile a little.

"It was my idea." Alois grinned and skipped over to Claude, latching onto his arm. "And your fiancée's of course."

Ciel blinked again and laughed. "Well, you surprised me, that's for certain." He looked around.

"Isn't it wonderful, Ciel?" Elizabeth smiled happily. "Me and Sebastian did the decorations!"

"Yes, it's beautiful." He hugged his cousin. "I…forgot it was my birthday."

Lizzie frowned sadly. "Really? How could you forget, Ciel?"

"I'm always busy." Ciel answered, looking away.

"But it's your _birthday_!" She pouted. "How can you forget your own birthday? It's the most special day of the year!"

"Oh… I don't think it's the most important." He smiled happily.

"Of course it is… It's the day you were born." The Undertaker grinned. "Almost as important as the day you die, Earl Phantomhive…"

Ciel shivered a bit uneasily. "Y-yes… Thank you, everyone."

"Happy birthday, young master!" Ciel's servants cheered, entering the dining room. Sebastian followed with a magnificent cake as everyone started singing happy birthday to Ciel. Ciel bit his lip a bit, feeling joyful tears coming up. Stubbornly, he kept them back and blew out the candles.

* * *

><p>So why don't you guys review and tell me what you think? Next one has...a lime in it. I think. I have one more to type up...and my Ciel and I are going to continue writing a couple weeks after school starts. But I'll try to update again soon!<p>

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. 10  Breathe Again

Here you guys go! The last update for a little bit. School starts the day after tomorrow for me, so I won't update until I'm not busy. Expect a month or two to pass... ^^ As it is, I only have one other theme completely written. My Ciel and I are going to continue writing in a bit, after we settle into our school schedules. The next one is really long...so it may be a while. I hope I can finish typing it today, but probably not. I have lots to do...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters...this isn't news to anyone.

Warnings: Lime! Heehee, sorry. There's a lime. They can't get farther though...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ciel held a hand over his mouth, his lungs burning. <em>The pain! <em>He tried to stop coughing so he could breathe clearly.

Sebastian ran over to him, concerned. "My lord, what's the matter?" The young boy gripped the table, gasping. The butler frowned and walked away, opening windows and coming back with some water. "Bocchan, take deep breaths."

Out of nowhere, Alois Trancy walked in with Claude. "Ciel-kun! I figured you'd be lonely so-" He stopped, noticing Ciel's distress and darting over. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" He choked out, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm fine."

Sebastian watched Ciel carefully in case he needed further assistance.

Alois frowned, worried. "No, you're not. What…do you need CPR?"

Ciel shook his head. "I-it's fine, really." He cleared his throat.

The blonde earl sighed lightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He sat up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course." Alois smiled. "I was bored, so I came here."

"Why here? There's nothing here to entertain you." Ciel coughed lightly.

"Of course there is!" He smiled wider, leaning in close to Ciel's face. "_You're_ here, aren't you?"

Ciel blushed, leaning back to get away from the blonde. "Eh…" He turned away. "Whatever."

The elder earl laughed. "You're just trying to pretend you don't care. But I see your blush!"

"I am not!" Ciel retorted. "Sebastian, get back to work."

Sebastian bowed. "Understood."

"Claude, go with him. I don't need you right now." Alois commanded sharply. The Trancy butler left with Sebastian. Alois sat in a chair near Ciel, smiling at him.

Ciel frowned, looking away. "What do you want?"

"Who said I want anything?" The blonde giggled. "I just came here to entertain myself."

"Entertain yourself?" The Phantomhive boy coughed. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we play a game?" Alois smiled.

"Sure. We have nothing else to do." Ciel smirked.

"How about truth or dare?" His smile widened.

"Fine. You start."

"Hm… Truth." Alois sat back, watching Ciel.

The young earl thought for a moment. "Is there someone you like?"

"Like?" He grinned. "I like a lot of people, Ciel-kun. So yes."

Ciel nodded and took a sip of his water, trying not to frown at the simple response.

"Your turn, Ciel-chan."

"Truth, I guess."

"Have you ever run around naked?"

Ciel blinked, surprised. "W-what? Never! How embarrassing…" He blushed. "Have you?"

"Maybe." Alois laughed. "Truth."

"Well… How did you meet Claude?"

The elder earl's expression darkened and he looked down. "I summoned him one day as I ran through the forest. I thought I was calling a fairy." He smiled at Ciel.

Ciel smiled and started laughing hard. "R-really?" His laughter turned into wracking coughs.

Alois blinked at him. "Are you okay, Ciel-kun?" He asked curiously.

He nodded, taking another sip of water and calming down. "I'm f-fine." Ciel cleared his throat. "S-sorry. Um…dare."

Alois smiled, thinking for a moment. "Hm… I dare you to tell me your deepest darkest secret."

Ciel froze, looking away. "I…am in love with someone other than Elizabeth."

"Ooh, really?" The blonde seemed interested. "Hm. Okay. Um…dare."

He thought for a few moments. "I dare you to put a tea cup on Sebastian's head and drink out of it."

Alois blinked. "Really? That's easy." He smiled. "Are you coming with me to watch?"

Ciel laughed. "Of course." He stood.

Alois led the way to a sitting room where Sebastian and Claude were talking. The butlers glanced up as they entered.

"Do you need something, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

Earl Trancy looked to his butler. "Claude, make me a cup of tea."

Claude bowed. "Yes, your highness." He swiftly did as his master commanded.

The boy took the cup and walked over to Sebastian, carefully placing the cup on the demon's head. Sebastian looked at his master questioningly, almost causing the tea to spill.

The earl pouted. "Ciel-chan! It's no fair if he's allowed to move! It'll spill!"

"It's all part of the challenge. You have to do it or chicken out." Ciel smiled, amused.

Alois scowled. "Claude, pin him down for me. Do not let him move his head."

The Trancy butler bowed. "Yes, your highness." He moved toward Sebastian. A small struggle ensued as Claude tried to obey his master's orders.

Ciel frowned, uncomfortable with the sight of the two wrestling. "Both of you stop. Sebastian, sit still."

Sebastian did so, frowning. Claude stood back now that his orders were no longer needed. Alois grinned victoriously and put the teacup on Sebastian's head, drinking out of it.  
>He laughed and turned to Ciel. "That was fun! Your turn, Ciel."<p>

Ciel smiled. "Yes." He turned to leave. "I guess dare then." He walked out.

Alois followed, giggling. "Dare? Hm…I dare you…to kiss me."

"What?" Ciel almost tripped, blushing. "Wh-what was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I dare you to kiss me." The blonde earl repeated, smiling. "Are you going to chicken out?"

"Eh…n-no." Ciel stepped closer.

"On the lips, Ciel-kun." Alois smirked. "Just like how you kiss Sebastian."

"What?" His face flushed red. "I do not!"

"If you say so." The elder boy laughed. "Alright, do your dare."

Ciel nodded, stepping closer and leaning in to Alois. He closed his eyes, blushing. Alois smiled, but stayed quiet as he watched to see what Ciel would do. The Phantomhive finally brushed his lips against Alois' softly. The blonde gently took Ciel's face, forcing Ciel to actually kiss him.

Ciel jumped, closing his eyes tightly. His lips remained firmly closed against Alois'. Alois licked at Ciel's lips, pulling him closer. He let out a soft moan, his lips twitching open automatically. Alois could tell Ciel had kissed someone like this before. The blonde smirked, sliding his branded tongue into Ciel's mouth and kissing him deeply, quickly dominating the kiss. Ciel shivered hard, his eyes opening slightly to look at Alois. The elder earl swirled his tongue around Ciel's, his face flushed. He wrapped his arms around his rival's waist.

Ciel flinched at the touch. He pushed at Alois' chest, pulling away. "D-don't touch me." He looked away in pain and anger.

Alois blinked in surprise. "Sorry, Ciel-chan. I couldn't resist." He smiled. "You're too cute.

Ciel backed away, hugging himself as the memories flashed in his head. "I hate…being touched. No one can touch me."

His rival chuckled. "Not even your butler?"

He almost glared at the blonde. "N-no. No…no one has ever wanted to touch me kindly." Ciel clenched his hands at his sides.

"Well…I want to touch you kindly." Alois frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ciel glared venomously, tears glistening in his eyes. "N-no." His pain was clearly visible in his normally cold eye.

The elder earl looked at Ciel sadly. "Ciel… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Ciel looked at him and sighed. "It's alright… It didn't hurt."

Alois looked down almost shyly, feeling a little bad for causing Ciel to feel like that. "…it's your turn, Ciel." He smiled at his rival.

"Oh… y-yeah. Truth or dare?"

"Hm." Alois giggled. "Dare."

Ciel thought for a long moment. "…kiss me."

Alois blinked. "That's it? Really?" He laughed. "Okay, Ciel-kun. If you say so." He stepped toward Ciel, gently grasping his chin and bringing their lips within centimeters of each other.

Ciel blushed, leaning in a little before stopping. "You… you really won't hurt me?"

"No, Ciel-kun. I would never hurt you." The blonde whispered, softly pressing their lips together. Ciel lightly set a hand on his chest, kissing back. Alois pulled away and giggled, blushing. "Okay. Truth or dare, Ciel?"

"D-dare." The young earl stuttered.

"I dare you to let me touch you." He said seriously (for Alois). "But you don't have to if you really don't want to."

Ciel almost flinched. "I-it's a dare, so I don't chicken out." He blushed.

Alois nodded and leaned in to kiss Ciel again, lightly setting a hand on his arm. Ciel flinched but kissed back, setting a hand on his chest. The elder earl smiled slightly and deepened the kiss, sliding his hand up to hold Ciel's face with a gentle touch. He froze for a second before kissing back deeply, his hand gripping Alois' shirt. Alois licked at Ciel's lips, lightly brushing his fingers along Ciel's neck. Ciel opened his mouth, meeting his tongue halfway as he shivers a bit. He slid his tongue around Ciel's, moving his hand to his rival's chest, caressing it softly.

Ciel shivered, tense, his breathing picking up as his tongue rubbed back skillfully and he wrapped an arm around Alois. Alois smiled and swirled his tongue around Ciel's quickly, brushing his fingers over Ciel's nipples through his shirt. Ciel moaned into the kiss as his nipples hardened and his hands slid up to Alois' chest. The elder earl moaned as well, rubbing Ciel's nipples again and pulling away from the kiss to watch Ciel's reactions. Ciel shivered, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation. It was obvious to Alois he had done this many times before. His fingers hooked on the first button of his shirt, almost begging for more. Alois smirks, unbuttoning Ciel's shirt unskillfully and moving his fingers over his rival's bare skin.

Ciel blushed, shivering at the touch. "A-ah…Alois… Should we do this h-here?"

"Hm? Would you rather take it somewhere else, Ciel-chan?" The blonde smirked.

His blush deepened as he nodded. "Y-yes. Where? My room?" He didn't let go of his rival.

"Okay, Ciel. We can go to your room." Alois took Ciel's hand. "Since you're so eager to go farther."

Ciel tried to frown, but his grip on Alois' hand as they walked made it obvious he actually wanted this. As soon as they got to Ciel's room, he turned to Alois and kissed him. The blonde let out a soft moan, returning the kiss deeply and running his hands down Ciel's chest.

Ciel smiled a little, kissing him sweetly. He set his hands on Alois' hips. "W-why?" He asked the older earl suddenly.

"Why am I touching you?" Alois smiled. "Well… I've liked you for some time now. And I want to make you feel good."

"R-really?" Ciel blushed, giving Alois a quick kiss before going to the bed and leaning against it, letting his shirt slip off.

Alois removed his own shirt, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist and kissing his neck, nibbling softly. Ciel smiled shyly, moving his head aside and moaning.

"You seem more experienced than I would have expected from you, Ciel-chan…" Alois smiled and gently bit Ciel's neck. "Maybe you do actually have sex with your butler."

Ciel blushed brightly, moving his head a little more. "W-why does that m-matter?" He shivered. Alois could tell that he was already getting hard.

"I like knowing how…experienced you are." He smirked, sucking and nibbling to leave a mark. "It tells me how much I can do."

"W-well… I have experience." Ciel slid his hands up Alois' chest.

"I noticed." Alois nibbled on Ciel's collarbone, licking at it and sliding his hands down Ciel's stomach to his waist.

Ciel lifted his hips, moaning and tracing Alois' chest. The older earl moaned softly, leaving another mark on Ciel's collarbone and sliding his hands down Ciel's thighs. The boy's leg shivered as he closed his eyes, breathing a little faster. Alois kissed down to lick Ciel's nipple lightly, smiling. Ciel shivered, gasping and sliding his hand up to Alois' shoulder.

"Ne…you like that, don't you, Ciel?" Alois smirked, licking again and slowly moving his hand down to brush against the hardening lump in Ciel's shorts.

Ciel jumped at the contact, scooting further onto the bed. "A-Alois…mn…"

"It's alright, Ciel-chan… I won't hurt you." He gently rubbed Ciel through his shorts.

Ciel gasped, wrapping his arms around Alois and moaning. "I-I know…" He spread his legs.

Alois sucks on Ciel's nipple, lightly brushing it with his teeth and slipping his hand into Ciel's shorts, rubbing his rival's length slowly.

Ciel gasped again, a shudder running through his body and his breathing becoming raspy. "A-ah! Alois!" He wrapped a leg around Alois' hips.

Alois chuckled and sucked on the other nipple, biting it gently. He grasped Ciel's member in his hand, stroking it slowly. Ciel moaned loudly, his breathing getting worse.

Alois glanced up and kissed Ciel lightly, smirking. "You're getting pretty excited, aren't you Ciel-chan?" He squeezed Ciel lightly in his hand.

Another moan left Ciel's lips, but he started coughing hard, putting a hand to his mouth.

The elder earl paused, taking his hand away. "Ciel? Are you okay?"

Ciel rolled onto his side, coughing harder and nodding.

Alois frowned, concerned. "Ciel…what's wrong? Was it too fast?" He reached over, gently touching Ciel's shoulder.

"M-my asth" He coughed and looked down, seeing blood on his hands.

Alois' eyes widened. "C-Ciel!"

Sebastian ran in at that moment, going to Ciel. "Bocchan!" He firmly pushed Alois away. Ciel curled up, wheezing and holding his side, his vision beginning to go blurry.

"My lord…" Sebastian helped Ciel sit up, rubbing his back. "Calm down. Take deep breaths." It was obvious that Ciel was trying to do as his butler suggested, but to no avail. The demon frowned, pausing for a moment before putting his mouth against Ciel's, trying to give him air.

Ciel squeeked, gripping his vest and whimpering. He pulled away, coughing hard again, but soon calming down.

Sebastian watched him. "My lord, are you alright?"

Alois just glared venomously at Sebastian, looking at Ciel. "Ciel-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too fast for you."

"N-no… My asthma has been acting up a l-lot." Ciel looked at Alois sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have dared you." He smiled. "That was fun, though. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Sebastian frowned.

Ciel blushed a little. "Y-yeah, sure." He quickly moved out of Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian sighed lightly. "Are you alright, my lord?"

Alois smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel.

Ciel jumped. "Eh…" He leaned into Alois. "Yes, Sebastian, I'll be fine."

At about that moment, Claude walked in and bowed. "Master, it is about time for us to leave."

Alois sighed, but let go of Ciel. "Fine." He smiled at the other earl. "I hope your asthma gets better. Maybe we can play again next time I come over."

Ciel smiled a little. "I would like that, Alois-kun."

The blonde blinked, smiling wider. "Great! I'll find a good time to come over. Or maybe you can come over to my house next time."

Sebastian frowned. "Unfortunately, my young master is quite busy."

Ciel shot a glare at Sebastian. "We'll see." He coughed, waving.

Alois waved and walked away, Claude following loyally.

"Young master, I do not think it is wise to have further…friendly interactions with Earl Trancy." Sebastian said.

Ciel nearly glared at him. "Why would you say that, butler?"

"It is my concern that Earl Trancy may be using these opportunities to cause you harm." The demon frowned. "By further engaging in these interactions with him, you are opening yourself up to significant…problems."

"Problems?" Ciel thinks for a moment and shakes his head. "I see nothing wrong. I will do as I please."

The butler sighed. "Very well, my lord."

Ciel smiled and attempted to button up his shirt. Sebastian stepped over and skillfully re-dressed his master. "Do you wish for me to get some tea for you, my lord?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lord." He walked away.

* * *

><p>The next one has a full-fledged lemon, just to warn you. Please review! It encourages me to type faster and bug my Ciel about writing more. ^^<p>

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
